


Every Way I Go I'm Bound To Lose

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "So you're thinking about choosing him as your mate?""Only if you approve"~Dwayne wants to choose Michael as his mate and initiate him to the pack, but how will his brothers take it? Will Dwayne have to choose between him and them?
Relationships: David/Marko (Lost Boys), Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Kudos: 49





	Every Way I Go I'm Bound To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Brian May's "Too much love will kill you"

"That was a close call Dwayne, I didn't expect _you_ to be this irresponsible."  
"Cut it, Marko." Had been Dwayne's only response, though he knew Marko was right.

They were back at the hotel now.   
Paul and Marko had raced on their way back, their ride ending in a fight over who won.  
From the outside, still on their bikes, the other two had heard their arguing loud and clear.

" _I_ got here first!" Paul had sounded confident as always but Marko wasn't about to admit defeat.  
"Hell no! You parked and then _jumped over me_ and ran to the couch!"  
"So what? Tsk, sore loser."  
"It wasn't a race to the couch, you idiot! And I got here first." There was a moment of tense silence before Marko continued "Cause you drive slow"  
"You little shit, you take that back!"  
The sound of shattering glass had echoed through the cave.

Laughing, David had turned to Dwayne, disappointed to still feel his cold distance.  
"Dwayne, don't be like that. You know well we had to go. We all could feel your thirst growing, you'd have assaulted him"  
Dwayne had sighed defeated, still not daring to look David in the eyes.  
"But it wasn't just the thirst, right? I've known you for the longest time, you don't lose control that easily, even when you haven't fed in weeks. It was him, wasn't it?."

Dwayne had lowered his head but had nodded. "I think so, yes."  
David had just patted his back in sympathy.  
"Let's go inside. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Paul was sitting next to him on the couch now, resting his arm around Dwayne's shoulder, sensing the raven-haired's tension and trying his hardest to let him know he was there for him, but not wanting to overwhelm him at the same time.

Marko was straddling David's lap, both of them sitten in David's wheelchair.

It was David who spoke next.  
"Marko is right, though. You _were_ about to attack him in public and expose us all. We need to be more careful from now on if you lose your head like this around him. We can't risk it"  
Dwayne sighed, unclenching his jaw and trying to calm down. He had to remember himself that his brothers weren't trying to attack him, they were just telling him the uncomfortable truth he didn't want to face.  
They just wanted to protect themselves.  
_'I put all of us at risk tonight... Especially Michael.'_

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me, I should know better than that." He apologized.   
"It's alright buddy, we all know how much uglier it can get." Paul said, patting his back.  
Everyone turned to David. They remembered how Marko's presence used to affect him, he had lost his mind more than once.

David remembered it too, the need to be close to Marko despite knowing how dangerous he could become, the fear of scaring him away and losing him forever, and, without realizing it, David had hold him closer to his chest, hands tangling in his curls and massaging soothing patterns into his scalp.

"So..." Dwayne took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. "What do you guys think of him?"

Dwayne was hesitant to ask, fearing a negative response. It was soon, too soon even by their usual standards, but he needed to know if his pack approved of Michael _right now_.  
No use in catching feelings if he knew his pack wouldn't accept him in later on, that would devastate him.

"You're thinking about choosing him as your mate, right?" Marko asked, even though the answer was pretty predictable.  
"Only if you approve!" Dwayne sounded worried, really wanting to stress that point. It was just so important to him to let his brothers know he'd put them before any other thing.

While choosing a mate was a personal decision, bringing someone into the pack wasn't, and he really wanted his brothers to be okay with him too.

But deep down, Dwayne didn't know if he'd be able to accept it, should they decide not to initiate Michael.  
Dwayne wanted him. _Needed_ him.  
And Dwayne felt horrible for even _thinking_ about choosing Michael over his brothers, the thought of having to choose between them tearing him apart inside.

"So." David spoke, bringing Dwayne back to reality. "Dwayne wants to know what we think of him."  
The boys laughed. "Marko, what do we think of him?"  
"I dunno, what do we think of him?" Marko turned to Paul.  
"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul asked in return.   
"Dwayne wants to know!" Marko replied.  
"I think we should let Dwayne know what we think of him." David sounded way too solemn to be taken seriously.

"Fucking bastards." Dwayne chuckled.  
Their playful teasing had lightened up his mood a bit, but Dwayne couldn't help but still feel anxious.

"You already know what I think about him." David started. "You have my blessing."   
Dwayne nodded, grateful. He knew, David had told him so when they were still on the boardwalk. His decision to choose Michael must have been so evident already for David to tell him even before he asked.

Normally, the approval of the head vampire would be the only relevant one, but they weren't like that. Theirs wasn't a hierarchy, and Dwayne wanted all of them to be okay with Michael before even considering his initiation.

"Marko?" Dwayne looked at the younger of them and waited.  
"Eh. A bit shy, naive and innocent too, but it's nothing we can't fix." He turned to face David and they exchanged amused glances.

After a moment, Marko looked back at Dwayne, serious this time. "Don't worry. He's cool, man."

Dwayne nodded, thankful. Two done, one to go. "Paulie?"  
Paul smiled at him. "Dude, he already thinks I look like a rockstar, I love this guy."  
It made them all laugh.

"Besides, it's good that he's new here." David pointed out. "He doesn't know of our reputation. It's true we still look intimidating, but no more than any other teenage biker gang. He hasn't heard the stories, and if he has, he'd hardly believe them."

"He won't fear us for now, but he could always put up a fight later." Marko argued.   
"Well, sounds fun, doesn't it?" Paul replied with a smirk.  
"Yeah, it does." David agreed. "Let's invite him here tomorrow night, get to know what he's like. Cool?"  
They all nodded. 

Dwayne smiled at his brothers, relieved.  
"Thanks boys, it means a lot."  
"Don't mention it Dwayne." Paul said, reassuring. "You know we'd do anything for you."

Dwayne smiled. He knew.

~

Dwayne had walked out, and was looking at the waves crashing against the cliffs when he heard David approaching him.

"I want to go hunting. I'll be back in a few hours." He announced.  
David nodded. "Want me to come with you?"  
" _Ahem_ " They heard a loud cough coming from the hotel. Marko and Paul walked out to join them.  
David smiled one of his genuine smiles, then turned back to Dwayne again.

"Alright, alright. Want _us_ to come with you?"  
"You know I _can_ actually hunt alone, don't you?" Dwayne asked, sighing. Did they not trust him?  
"Just because you can it doesn't mean you have to." Marko reassured him.  
"Yeah, buddy. We're here for you!" Paul said, caring as always.

Dwayne appreciated his brothers, he really did. He just felt like spending some time all by himself.  
"I think I just need to be alone..." He confessed.  
Marko nodded, out of all of them he was the one who could understand his need for space better.

"Go then." David said "It's getting late already."  
"Yes Sir!" Dwayne said chuckling, then flew away in the dark night sky.

"Shouldn't we go after him, make sure he's alright?"  
Paul struggled to understand why at times Dwayne felt the need to leave, and sometimes felt like it was his fault.

"Don't worry, Paulie. Dwayne can take care of himself." Marko reassured him.  
Paul seemed to think about that for some time, then decided to let it go. He trusted Marko to be right and trusted Dwayne to know what he was doing. He knew Dwayne would talk to him if there was any problem between them.  
"Alright, then. Who wants to do some karaoke?"

~

_I felt your thirst growing, you'd have assaulted him._

David's words echoed in his mind, and so did the realization of just how reckless he'd been.  
' _I don't know what I would have done if I'd hurt him.'_  
His brother had been right, with each passing moment Dwayne had been closer to attack Michael, the temptation almost too alluring to resist.  
The fact that he hadn't fed in days had only made it harder.

Dwayne flew to an isolated spot on the coast, a spot where he was sure to find some horny teenage couple. He knew he'd need more than just one prey tonight.  
He'd have to drink enough not to be tempted tomorrow night.

As predicted, Dwayne heard a couple strolling around the edge of the cliff. Dwayne smiled and gave in to his feral hunting instincts.  
He closed his eyes and focused on locating them.  
When he opened them again they were bright yellow.

~

"You do it, Josh! I am not coming near there." Her petulant high-pitched voice gave away their position immediately. Sometimes it was so easy Dwayne almost felt sorry for them.  
The guy gave up and walked up to the edge, if she didn't wanna follow him he'd go alone.  
He tried to look confident, clearly wanting to impress the girl, but he couldn't fool Dwayne; the guy was terrorized, his heartbeat was speeding up with every step he took.  
As he looked down at the waves crashing he didn't notice the figure who glid down, silently snapped his girlfriend's neck, then flew back up where he came from, still holding her body in his arms.

"Mary, you're missing out. Come on!" He shouted but as he turned around he saw nobody.  
"Mary? Where are you?" The silence was making him uneasy, what was going on? "Ok you win, I won't force you to get any closer." He said in the end, but still no answer came.

"Goddammit, Mary! This isn't funny!"  
He wasn't worried, no. Dwayne doubted he was even afraid.  
He was angry.

Dwayne drained the body he was carrying, slowly, savoring each mouthful. The blood flowing down his throat was still warm, and Dwayne felt better already.  
Still, he couldn't help but think how much better Michael's blood had smelled, just how much better he'd _taste_.

When he had drunk all it could offer, Dwayne let the body drop right in front of the guy, eager to see his reaction.

In his defense, the guy didn't scream. He was paralyzed, too scared to even breathe.  
Dwayne was in the mood for playing, so he didn't even try to conceal himself as the guy looked up.  
His prey watched speechless as Dwayne landed right in front of him, took out a handkerchief, and carefully wiped the blood from his mouth.

Dwayne put away his blood-stained handkerchief after just a moment, then took a single step forward and waited for the guy's move.  
The guy got up on his feet at last, then stepped back. He turned around and realized he hadn't much space left and, as he faced Dwayne again, the panic was plain on his face.  
Dwayne smirked at him, careful to show off his fangs.

The guy was smarter than Dwayne gave him credit for, he recognized Dwayne's superiority and didn't even think about fighting him. Instead he turned around, crossed himself, and jumped.

Dwayne was impressed. The jump was risky but he doubted it'd be fatal if only the guy'd been able to avoid crashing into the rocks after he reached the water. He was either very smart or very stupid.  
_'It doesn't matter, though. He'll die anyway.'_  
Dwayne was quick to fly after him, couldn't afford to waste any of that precious blood to the ocean.  
He caught the guy right before the impact and went straight for the jugular.

_'Just in time.'_

After he drained him, Dwayne sat right on the edge of the cliff, letting his eyes and mind wander free on the horizon.  
_'What would he think of me if he knew?'_  
The sky was getting paler, and Dwayne knew he had to get back soon. He took the bodies and let them fall down to the water. It'd look like an accident, two reckless teenagers who fell to their death. No one would wonder about the bloodloss, and the wounds on their necks could always pass for passionate lovebites, perfectly justifiable and even expected on such a young couple.

As always the place had been just perfect for a hunt.


End file.
